Star Wars: Shadow of the Sun
by varthdader82
Summary: What if Emperor Palpatine died sooner in the story and at the hands of a gangster?
1. Prologue

Prologue: The Legacy of Xizor

A dark, hooded figure moved through the corridors of an abandoned Kamino cloning facility like a shadow. He was frantically looking for something important, something that had haunted his dreams for many years. The more that he looked and the faster that his footsteps became, the more he realized...he was lost. This facility had not been used for at least 20 years, and it showed. Suddenly, a voice erupted from his comlink.

"Abraxis, what is taking you so long?"

"Listen, Haxim, if you were in such a hurry to get offworld you should have come in and helped me. Besides, I took a wrong turn and I'm not sure where I am at."

There was a long sigh from the other end of the com channel before Haxim responded.

"Turn on your locator and let me see if I can guide you through the building. Where is the device you are looking for?"

"It's in the large office closest to the southern entrance."

"Okay...got it. You are going to take a left up at the next corridor."

Abraxis made his way around the corner and said, "ok, now where?"

There was a long pause before Haxim said, "you are going to continue down this corridor for about 300 feet and then make a right. You know that this a fools errand, don't you? All you have told me is that you have had dreams about an object in an office in a cloning facility. We are on Kamino, Abraxis. Do you know how many facilities they have on this planet? Besides, when did you start believing in what you've dreamt? I've known you my entire life and have never heard you utter a word about something you've dreamt ."

"I've never dreamed before, Haxim. Not until I started dreaming about this place."

"Ok, but how do you know this is the place? All of these facilities look exactly the same."

"I can just feel it, Haxim. It's here and it's close."

"That's dangerous language, brother. Do you know who you are starting to sound like? The Jedi, that's who. You're going to get us arrested or worse...that's the feeling I have."

Abraxis shook his head as he switched off his comlink. Haxim was always a skeptic. Many say that twins often share a general psychological bond. That was not the case with Abraxis and Haxim. They were born and abandoned almost on the same day. Left to be raised by parents who were a different species. They ran away from home when they were only nine years old and had lived on the streets most of their adolescentyears. Not many places for two Falleen orphans to go. They managed though. They made their way in the galaxy. Haxim was right about one thing though, he was starting to sound like the Jedi, and that was something that should frighten him, but for some reason, it didn't.

Use of the Force was outlawed after the Galactic Civil War and a few small skirmishes that followed. The New Galactic Republic had made every attempt to wipe the name "Skywalker" out of existence and had formed squads of troops to hunt down and exile anyone that was suspected of using the Force. It was a galactic witch-hunt. Abraxis hated politics. He definitely was not an Imperial sympathizer but one could see their point. Solidified rule over the masses seemed to make more sense than thousands of rulers making as much noise as they can to get their voices heard. At any rate, no one ruled Abraxis.

His thoughts were broken by the sight of his destination, the same large office door from his dreams. This scene was all too familiar to him. He had been here a hundred times, and each time for the same reason, the device on the other side of that door. He did not know what informational treasure the machine held for him or why he had been dreaming about it for so long, but this was the end of his journey. Maybe it held the secrets to his past. Maybe it was government secrets that needed to be exposed. There was only one way to find out. He steps up to the door and pushes the button to open it. Nothing happens...he pushs it again...nothing...

Reluctantly, he switches his comlink back on, "Haxim, the door won't open."

"Yeah, I know. If you would have keptyourcomlink on I would have told that the security system for the doors were still operational. How, after twenty years that's possible, I have no idea."

"Can you override the system?"

"Yep, but I need the serial number on the bottom of the keypad."

Abraxis gave him the code and a few seconds later the door slid open. He made his way into the room slowly, hoping not to trip any other security measures that had been put into place to keep intruders out. There was the desk. This was where the dream usually ended. He had no idea what happens beyond this point. Abraxis makes his way around the desk and sits in the chair. He checks a few different places for any sort of device and comes up with nothing. Suddenly, his leg brushes up against something stuck to the bottom of the desk. He reaches his hand under and pulls out a compad. He blows on it to get the dust off and it comes to life. The screen brightens and much to Abraxis' surprise an image of the Falleen Emperor appears on the screen. As if speaking directly to him, he says...

"I, Xizor, Dark Lord of the Sith, well aware certain events of my reign have been desperately misunderstood by those who are better at garbling history than recording it, hereby set down an exact record of those events, that the truth may at last be known..."

Abraxis' heart began to pound faster and harder. It was a journal. Nah, THE journal of one of the most powerful beings to ever rule the galaxy.

"Abraxis? Did you find it? It's ok if you were wrong. We can try another facility sometime."

Abraxis sat and stared at the image for a few minutes before he replied, "yeah...I was wrong. There is nothing here. Let's go home."


	2. Chapter One

Chapter One

Those who would choose to remember the flawed Galactic Empire would also remember that the tyranny of Palpatine appeared absolute and unshakeable. Palpatine once boasted that his Empire would stand for a thousand years or more. Naturally, since his regime was so corrupt and amoral, internal resistance sprang up shortly after he took control, growing stronger with each brutal atrocity. Of course, a history of this Empire should not simply begin with the day Palpatine declared himself Emperor. It must consider the circumstances that led to an atmosphere in which such an event was possible in the first place.

The Republic fell victim to its own success. The sprawling representative government sought to oversee territory spanning a large portion of the galaxy and the cumbersome set of checks and balances made simple decisions impossible. Too many senators and planetary governors began to adopt the view that the existing system of government, nearly as old as history itself, would continue through sheer force of inertia. They would no longer put their best efforts into enacting legislation and meeting the needs of their constituents. The Republic grew stagnant. Laziness and complacency became the rule and with laziness came corruption.

The Old Republic had once been a monument to frailty, chaos, and uncertainty. The New Order Palpatine promised would trade frailty for strength, chaos for order, and uncertainty for decisiveness. At first, the Empire proved to be an unknown variable. Some senators embraced the New Order while others watched cautiously to see what might develop. Palpatine, however, wasted no time in consolidating his rule. My family house, House Sizhran, was at the height of its social, political, and criminal influence during this time. My philosophy is, "If you can't afford to lose, then you shouldn't play the game." And to contend with me, is to lose. After the fall of the Republic I saw a tremendous opportunity and extended my loyalty and friendship to the new Emperor on behalf of the Royal Family of Falleen. I started assisting with the construction of their second Death Star and even gave them the location of a Rebel base. Seven years into the Empire's reign, there was a deadly biological weapon malfunction at an Imperial lab on our homeworld. Lord Vader ordered the destruction of the city and the execution of my family and many others. I am the last remaining member of House Sizhran and I vowed to exact my revenge on him if it took the rest of my life and every Imperial credit I had to my name.

During this time, however, the Empire was not the only failed regime that I observed. It was fascinating watching the Empire and the Rebel Alliance fight battle after battle. I must admit, there is a certain level of respect that I hold for the Rebel leadership. Their convictions and determination were admirable, maybe a bit misguided, but admirable. Never a warrior, Mon Mothma overturned an Empire, not with weapons, but through the convictions of her words. After the Battle of Yavin and following an angry clash with Mon Mothma over her proposed attack on the Imperial fortress world, Milvayne, Senator Garm Bel Iblis left the Rebel Alliance. Finally, the Emperor saw an opportunity as Mon Mothma stood alone. With Bail Organa dead on Alderaan after it was destroyed by the Death Star and now distrust had unhinged the remaining leaders of the Alliance. The core of the Rebellion was struck with the Emperor's Hand. The Empire's deadliest agent, Mara Jade.

The Emperor discovered Mara Jade when she was just a girl. Raised on Palpatine's estate, Mara became an expert combatant, spy, and assassin as well as an excellent blade dualist wielding her violet-hewd lightsaber. Mara familiarized herself with the dossiers of the Empire's enemies and after winning their trust, quickly assassinated Mon Mothma late one night in her room. After she had retreated back to her master and upon the discovery of Mon Mothma's lifeless body, blame was immediately placed on the only individual in the Alliance that wielded a lightsaber, Luke Skywalker. After much painful investigation, Skywalker was eventually cleared of all charges and released from prison. He rose quickly through the ranks of the Rebel Alliance and even though they were without a leader, Skywalker felt that there was only one being in the galaxy that could restore order to the shattered Rebellion. Skywalker journeyed back to Dagobah and explained to a disgraced Master Yoda what had transpired since his defeat at the hands of the Emperor. Yoda agreed to end his exile and take his place as leader of the Rebellion.


	3. Chapter Two

Chapter Two - 2 ABY

Inside his palace in the Imperial City on Coruscant, a dark figure paced back and forth in his chambers. Only a few short moments from now, he would be face to face with the reptilian prince from Falleen. He did not trust Xizor, but the Emperor insisted on using him and his resources as much as possible, but he knew that the Prince was a criminal and would stop at nothing to get what he believed he deserved. If only Xizor had been at his families residence when he had given the order to have the city leveled and the royal family executed. The door to the room slid open and an Imperial officer stepped inside.

"Is he here, Commander?"

"Yes, my lord. His majesty awaits your arrival in the..."

Before he could get another word out, the officers throat closed and he began to choke and gasp for air.

"Do not forget who it is you serve, Commander. The Emperor is the ruler of the galaxy, not Xizor Sizhran. Do I make myself clear?"

The officer quickly shakes his head and gulps in air as his throat returns to normal.

Several corridors away, Xizor sat at a long rectangular table, observing the architectureand detail of the building that surrounded him. It was a very well built palace, but of course, did not offer the comforts of his own. It was likely that he was being watched. Darth Vader did not trust him enough to let him go unsupervised inside his own palace. The door opened to reveal the Imperial officer followed by the Dark Lord of the Sith. Xizor rose to his feet and bowed as Vader made his way around the other side of the table.

"Leave us, Commander."

"As you wish, Lord Vader."

Xizor watched the man leave the room and then turned back toward Vader.

"I love what you've done with the place, Lord Vader. This is a magnificent structure, but I find your taste in decor to be a bit...lacking."

"Let's get this over with, Xizor."

"As you wish."

They both took their places across from each other at the table.

"Before you go on, Lord Vader, I feel obliged to tell you that I have the Empire's best interests in mind. I do understand that you and I have had our differences in the past, but the past is the past and I hope that from this we can forge a more...trusting relationship."

"While I could appreciate that sentiment, Prince Xizor, I am not interested in being friends. You have never given me reason to trust you. Such a powerful being in your line of work has no one's interests in mind except his own. We will conduct our relationship as strictly business as my Master has requested."

"Of course, my lord. Then let us get down to business."

Darth Vader nodded his head in agreement.

"The Emperor and I have decided to lure the Rebellion into a false sense of security, leading them into a trap and ultimately, their defeat. What we would require of your organization..."

"...is the release of the Death Star plans into the hands of the Rebels making them believe the weapons systems are not yet operational?"

"Your network is indeed vast, Prince Xizor. However, I wonder how you came by this particular information considering it was a private conversation that took place between the Emperor and myself."

Vader sat back waiting for his response, thinking that he had his cornered. Xizor offered a small smile.

"The explanation is actually quiet simple, Lord Vader. I have an informant within the ranks of the Empire."

Xizor's answer took the Dark Lord by surprise. He wasn't expecting the fool to admit to treason. Vader leaned forward and placed his gloved hands on the table between them.

"I believe it would be in your best interest to give me the name of this traitor."

"Of course, Lord Vader."

Xizor leaned in and matched his posture.

"The traitors name is...Sheev Palpatine."

Vader immediately stood up.

"How dare you implicate the Emperor in your treachery!"

"Implicate the Emperor?"

Xizor let out a laugh.

"You don't get it, do you? The Emperor and I have already discussed the plans in detail. I'm actually surprised he has not told you about our meetings."

Vader could feel his temperature start to rise as he reached out with the Force and went for Xizor's throat when the Falleen said, "ah, ah, ah, my lord. What I say is true. How else would I know that you have a son? And that he shares a last name with Anakin Skywalker? And that you vowed to turn him to the dark side? Sound familiar? I was there for that meeting."

Vader finally spoke.

"I assure you, Xizor. This will all be sorted out soon enough. Until then, you have your assignment. I suggest that you focus on its completion with absolute discretion. Is that understood?"

"Perfectly, Lord Vader."

Xizor offered a small bow as Vader turned to walk out of the room.

The seed had been planted and watered. Now all I had to do was wait and watch as that seed burst forth and began to tear the Empire apart.


End file.
